


Weeding Cake

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Peter Pan saves you from a disastrous marriage.





	Weeding Cake

You were walking around the venue looking at all the decorations that were hanged up on the walls already.

“Excuse me I’m here to deliver a cake” A voice said from behind you. You turned around to be faced with a boy with beautiful eyes which you don’t know if they were blue or green, you just knew that they looked kind.

“Oh hi yes of course. Could you just maybe place it on this table” You said walking towards a table adorned with a white table cloth and fake leafs.

“Of course” The man said as he pushed the cart with an elaborate cake on top of it, as he placed it on the table he turned and smiled at you “Well these people are kinda wankers aren’t they”

“Excuse me what?” You said laughing as you picked at the cake a bit.

“I mean no offense but the bride and groom seem kinda pretentious with the whole look at all the money we have” He said as he twirled his finger around pointing at all the extravagant stuff that was around.

“Yea it really is” You mumbled as you stepped closer to him “Peter.They’re some of the snobbiest people i’ve ever meet” you said pointing at his name tag.

“How do you know- oh name tag right. What’s your name by the way” Peter said leaning against the cake table.

“Y/N.And I need to go” you said as you glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall “It was nice meeting you Peter”

-2 hours later-

Grabbing your dress up in your arms you ran through the halls towards your room. Heels clicking on the wooden floor you gripped the door knob and swung the door open, closing it behind you. Locking the door you walked over to the windows.

“I can’t breathe oh god” You mumbled through tears that were streaming down your face, ruining the work the makeup artist spend an hour doing. The cool spring breeze hitting your face you collapsed down under the window as you started letting yours tears flow down your face.

“Excuse me” You heard a voice say as they also knocked on the window. Shooting your head up you tried backing away but got tangled up in your dress. Cursing as you tried to untangle your legs from all the layers of your dress.

“Peter please go away I’m not in the mood right now” You said bundling up your dress trying to free your heel from it.

“Umm I heard your cries and I was just trying to see if you were alright” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck as he was unsure of what to do.

“Yes I am very fine thank you” You said as you couldn’t hold down the tears and started sobbing as every word left your mouth.

“I wouldn’t have said the things I said if I knew you were the one getting married” Peter said placing his hands against the window frame.Getting frustrated you got up and walked over to the window to shut it but as soon as you move your feet forward your heels made you fall backwards.

“Oh fuck” Peter said as he went in through the window to help you get up. Offering you a hand to get up you instead stayed down on the floor covering your eyes with your arms. “Oh come on get up tell me what’s wrong” Peter said sitting you up and sitting down next to you

Sighing defeated you sat against the couch and tried wiping your tears. “I’m supposed to be getting married in 10 minutes but i couldn’t do it, I really can’t spend the rest of my life with him.He’s not my true love Peter, I can feel it in my heart.” you said as you laid your head back on the couch as you stared up to the ceiling trying to hold back more tears.

“I know it’s not my place but why did you agree to marry him then?” Peter said shifting to be sitting face to face with you.

“I don’t know I was scared of what he might have done if i said no” You mumbled as you played with your hands sitting on your lap.

Peter takes off his hat placing it on the table as he looks at you with confusion in his eyes “What do you mean?”

“I still have some bruises from last time” You said rolling up your sleeves “I swore I would never let anyone hurt me and look at me now” You scoffed as you rolled it back down again. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you this”

“I don’t know but it seems right. Like talking to you feels right” Peter said wringing his hands.

“Yea its kind of like-” Peter said as a knock interrupted his sentence and you both shot up to look at the door.

“You have to go” You said getting up and trying to pull Peter up from the floor.

Peter got up and stood in front of you, towering over you “What y/n no I’m not leaving you alone with that thing” Peter whisper shouted at you as you continued trying to push him towards the window.

“Peter please he’ll hurt you and I won’t let that happen and I can’t see that happen” You begged Peter as the knocking got louder and turned into hard pounding.

“I would like to see him try” Peter said as he walked backwards as you continued to push him back.

You looked up at Peter as the pounding got louder “I’m sorry for this” you said as you shoved Peter out of the window and he fell inside the fountain and closed the window behind him.

“What the fuck is your problem” Your soon to be husband broke open the door stomping towards you. “You’re really walking out on our marriage? Embarrassing me? Leaving me?” He said shoving and pushing you as you trip and fall into the furniture. Feeling a trickle of blood fall down your face.

“Now look what you made me do. I love you so much. Look what you made me d-” He said as he made strides closer to you until he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around walking out of the room. Dumbfounded you stared at the door where he walked out of, taken out of your trance by a knocking on the window. Walking over to the window and opening it getting faced with a wet Peter.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry.God you’re all wet I’ll get some towels” You said turning to get towels that were stacked up in the chair.

“I’m going to fucking kill him” Peter says as he starts to storm out of the room. Clutching the towels to your chest you rush over to stop him.

“Wait wait what are you doing” You asked grabbing his hand as you turned him around to face you.

Peter was fuming and was avoiding eye contact with you as he looked over your head instead “He shoved you and yelled at you and this fucking trip hasn’t left me with enough magic. It’s probably this fucking relm and he’s so lucky I could only send him away instead of killing him right there” Peter said staring deeply on a spot over your head.

Placing your hands on the sides of his face you made him look at you “woah woah woah Peter I think you hit your head slow down” you said trying to sit Peter down.

Peter took your hands off his face and held them in his hands and against his chest, your heart was staring to beat hard against your chest and you were hoping your face isn’t red. “I’m going to kill him y/n please stay here” Peter said pushing your hands towards you as if he were handing them back.

Gripping his wrist you pulled him towards you “Please just stay with me. Forget him” You pleaded with him, looking down at you his eyes softened and allowed you to sit him down.

“Here cover yourself up with this you must be freezing” You said as you sat down next to Peter taking the other towel in your hands and tried drying off Peter’s hair that was stuck to his face. Taking the towel that you handed him he started cleaning the fresh cut that was on your forehead, reaching into the ice bucket Peter wrapped it inside the towel. Reaching towards your arms he pulled them down on his lap and pushed up your sleeves and icing your bruises.

“I’m fine really. You’re hair is drenched and you’re going to get si-” You said trying to softly pull your arms away from Peter.

“Y/n please I never got sick in Neverland and I’m sure not getting sick now” Peter said as he continued to ice your bruises.

“Did you say Neverland? As in Peter Pan and the lost boys Neverland” You asked looking at Peter that was still too concentrated on icing your bruises.

“Yea the one and only” Peter mumbles as he keeps moving on from bruises to cut on your arms.

“As in Wendy and TinkerBell?” You continue pressing him because you didn’t believe what you were hearing was actually what you were saying.

“Ugh no not them. I know them but they’re foul company” Peter said as he continued to not look at you.

“Peter I really don’t believe you.Are you sure you didn’t hit your head” You said reaching for Peter’s head and as you brought up your arms you saw that the bruises and cuts were completely gone. Shocked you looked at your arms then at Peter dumbfounded.

“I really didn’t hit my head” Peter whispered to you trying to take you out of your trance and holing out his hand in front of your face as a flower came out of the middle of his palm. Peter got it with his other hand and placed the flower in your hair.

“So you’re Peter Pan. THE Peter Pan” You said with a wide smile looking up at Peter. Peter’s heart pounded against his chest heart and his face grew hotter because that was the first time anyone knew him for more than a minute and still looked at him with such wonder in their eyes.

“Yes the one and only” Peter said with a dopey half smile as he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you” You said looking up at him with a wide smile and wide eyes.

“I’m not how your relm says I am. I’m evil and wicked, everyone hates me from where I’m from” Peter says to you as his smile slowly turned into a frown as each word left his mouth.

“We’ll I think you’re wonderful and really nice” You said cupping his face gently in your hands. “You don’t seem evil or wicked and I don’t hate you” You said as you couldn’t imagine anyone hating someone with the kindest eyes you have ever seen.

“Come with me” Peter blurted out as his eyes widened and shot up from his seat.

“What” You said looking up at Peter who was starting to exicelty pace in front of you.

“Come live with me. I’ll show you around Neverland and we can gather some lost boys and it will all be amazing jus like how you imagined it” Peter said going down on his knees and taking your hands in to his.

“Peter I can’t I’ve only just meet you” You said getting up and walking behind the couch unable to truly understand if you should or shouldn’t go with him to Neverland.

Getting up from the floor Peter said “Okay maybe not Neverland but at least let me move you somewhere far. Somewhere where he can’t hurt you anymore” He said getting up on the couch with his knees coming face to face with you. Before you could say anything the pounding on the other side of the door began again.

“You fucking bitch open up the door. What the fuck did you do to me” Your soon to be husband shouted at you.

Looking over to Peter scared you made your way to the other side of the couch “Please” you said.

“Think of a place where you would like to live” Peter said getting off the couch and grabbing your forearms.The pounding and yelling from the other side of the door start to ring through your ears.

“What” You said looking from the door and to Peter trying to decide what you should do next.

“Any place where he can’t find you ever again” Peter said hunching down to your height bringing you closer to him as the door starts creaking open.

“Okay I am” You whisper to Peter as you hugged him close and shut your eyes prepared to go into the unknown with him.

The shouting and pounding were quickly replaced with a cool breeze and birds chirping. Opening your eyes you were greeted with Peter’s blue green one’s, looking around to your surroundings your jaw dropped completely.

“Are we really in France right now?” You said amazed as you continued to grab handfuls of Peters shirt in your hands. Peter nodded at you with a smile. “Oh my god we’re actually here! Peter look isn’t it lovely! Oh my god I can’t even speak French” You said talking a hundred miles per minute as you looked around you mesmerized.

Peter smiles at how happy and excited you are “Don’t worry I got that covered too” He smiles and places his hands on his hips as he looks at the empty space in front of both of you. “You fancy a house here?”

“Can we? A house here in the middle of - where exactly are we?” You looking up at Peter waiting for a response.

“We’ll we’re in Giverny about a couple of miles from Monet’s house. You didn’t specify and I thought you would like it here because it’s pretty” Peter said mumbling the last few words as his face got hotter and redder as he realized what he just said.

“Thank you so much Peter I don’t know how to repay you” You said as you went up and gave Peter a big hug “Why are you doing his anyway” you said as you looked up at Peter without letting go of him.

“Well” Peter says clearing his throat as he looked down at you “You have a good heart and I can feel it in here” Peter said pointing to his own heart “and I feel like I’ve known you for forever” Peter says as he clears his throat and walks back from you with a smile “so about the house”

“Oh yes this is perfect, it’s wonderful” You said with a smile as you took a step back to admire the empty space in front of you, your shoe sinks down as you take another step. Looking down you saw the bottom of the wedding dress caked with mud, earlier you would’ve been upset but now you couldn’t care less about it. As you looked up from your dress you saw a house already set and ready right in front of you.

“Wow” You dumbfoundedly said truly amazed at the cozy house Peter made appear. “Can we go inside?” You said looking over to Peter waiting for his response, instead of saying anything he simply took his hand and lead you towards the house. Stepping inside the house your eyes wandered everywhere not knowing what to keep your eyes on.

Peter lets go of your hand and yawns as he walks towards a couch “I think I’m going to take a quick nap” Peter said laying down on the couch and before you could say anything else he was fast asleep.

Grabbing the blanket that was placed on the back of the couch you threw it over Peter as he snoozed away. Leaning against the couch arm chair you admired Peter as he slept and at that moment you felt like it was a home instead of a house and at that moment Peter’s cold heart got a little warmer because he had never experienced true love like this.


End file.
